Ringing in the New Year
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: One Shot. It’s New Year’s Eve and everyone’s cheerful. Except him. He just wants to be by himself and of all people to ring in the New Year with him, it has to be Harry Potter.


**Disclaimer**: Don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does, the lucky ducky.

**Summary**: It's New Year's Eve and everyone's cheerful. Except him. He just wants to be by himself and of all people to ring in the New Year with him, it has to be Harry Potter.

**Pairings**: mild Harry/Ginny, mild Ron/Hermione

**Warning**: Some spoilers from Books 1-5

**Time**: Takes place post-Hogwarts, Harry Potter time period

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Ringing in the New Year**

**By: Kadasa Mori **

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He didn't want to be there. He'd rather spend the night in his lab, working away on various potions or lounging in his living room in front of the fire with a good book and a glass of firewhiskey.

He didn't want to be at a good sized home at the end of a long driveway with a huge garden in the back, a home now occupied by the newest Weasley couple; the bookworm and the fiery tempered one. Nearly everyone had been invited; all of the Hogwarts Professors, Aurors to party and some to keep watch, the entire Weasley family, and all of their friends.

He hadn't known but that Granger girl had gladly handed Professor Dumbledore the invitation. The Headmaster asked if he could invite more people to which she of course responded with an enthusiastic 'sure!' Albus had marched down to his hidey-hole and pulled him from it, ordering him to the party… then offered him a lemon drop.

Standing by himself in the corner, Professor Severus Snape sulked looking out over the party. People were laughing, enjoying themselves. That was not his kind of party… he didn't even like parties! So why the hell did Dumbledore invite him? Who knows why. Dumbledore always did things that annoyed him.

He didn't even like the hosts!... Okay. So he did like the bookwork… a little. She impressed him somewhat…

He scowled at his firewhiskey. _Damn alcoholic beverages… messing with my mind._

He sneaked outside and stood in the darkness, lights from the house not touching him, looking up at the sky. It was gorgeous out there, stars vivid. It was exceptionally warm this winter (but still cool enough to remind him it was winter) so no snow decorated the grounds. Shutting his eyes, he let out a sigh, enjoying the peace and quiet, loud music fading into the background.

"Professor?" He twitched slightly, ready to hex whoever had come to bother him. "Ah wait. I don't have to call you that anymore do I?"

Snape turned to find a younger man standing there, jet black hair pulled into a short ponytail, once vibrant green eyes now duller and darker. His bangs covered his forehead, hiding the lightning bolt shaped scar Snape knew was there. He didn't wear glasses for once and opted for a simple black sweater and jeans, a muggle outfit.

He was much taller than the last time he saw him, almost equal to his height at his age of… _Merlin. He's 20 already. I feel old…_

"So what do I call you?" the man asked with a smirk, two glasses filled to the brim in his hands, two big bottles of firewhiskey under his arms.

Snape was silent, still thinking of how old he was then he said, "whatever you feel Potter. I can't give you detentions anymore."

"I guess I'll call you Snape then, since we're on the 'last name basis'."

The last time Snape had seen Harry… was his graduation day… once at Diagon Alley a few months later, and when he was fighting against the Death Eaters at once meeting a few months after that. So it had been at least a year since he'd seen the son of the bane of his existence… besides Voldemort that is.

Harry suddenly let out a slight hiccup and blinked fuzzily.

Snape frowned. "Are you _drunk_ Potter?"

"Most likely. Oh yeah." He held out one of the glasses. "Champagne. A muggle tradition for when the New Year rolls about."

Snape took it, setting it on the table behind them, shaking his firewhiskey lightly. He scowled. "Damn…" he murmured. "I need to get another one."

"Here." Harry offered the second firewhiskey. Snape nodded his thanks, taking it. They stood in silence just watching the sky. After a few minutes, several curses fell from the youth's mouth… several very colorful curses.

"What?" Snape asked in slight disinterest, merely for the sake of being polite… and too much alcohol in his system.

The boy/man blinked. "What?" he asked irritably.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "What happened to the drunk-ness of you?"

Harry sighed irritably and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't stay drunk very long… too used to it."

Snape looked at him sharply. "What's that mean?"

"It means that I'm always trying to get to that fuzzy happy place Snape." He sighed once more, this time wearily and looked up at the sky. "Nothing seems to kill me so don't worry about alcohol doing me in."

Snape frowned then turned away from him. "Do you honestly have a death wish?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Snape snapped back to look at him. Harry was just looking at the sky. "I know. I know… suicidal right? No. I wouldn't kill myself. Just think it's funny no one seems to be able to kill me. I asked Ginny what she'd do if I got hit by a bus cause I stepped in front of it and she smacked me." Snape snorted at that and sipped his drink. Harry smiled and shook his head. "Yeah. That'd bode well. He-Who-Lives-Lives-Only-To-Be-Hit-By-Bus-Because-Of-Stupidity. I'd like to see them fit that on the chocolate frog card."

Snape rolled his eyes and they both fell silent, watching the sky. After a few minutes Harry cursed lightly under his breath. "Merlin this is a stupid holiday."

"Ah. Could it be?" Snape asked sarcastically. "Famous Harry Potter hates New Years?"

Harry snorted. "Famous Harry Potter hates all holidays." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"One, groundhog day. Pointless really since a groundhog has no say in the weather. Two, Valentine's day. Useless holiday for girls to get mushy. Three, St. Patrick's Day. Who cares about some plant. Four, Easter. Yay. Candy. Go to Honeydukes any other day of the year. Five, Mother's and Father's day. Well I have neither… or any godparents for that matter.

"Six, fourth of July. Yay for our country and its wonderful auror force against evil. Seven, Halloween. Death of my Parents. Attack on a troll. Various other awful occurrences. Love that holiday. Eight, thanksgiving. What's to give thanks for besides still having my friends and annoying potions teacher."

Snape shot him a look. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Nine, Christmas. The day of giving. Who cares. If Voldemort gave me a gift, it'd be that he'd drop dead, choking on… a pickle."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "A pickle?"

"Yes a pickle. And last but not least, New Years. Yes. All New Years does is remind me another year gone by, more people killed and I haven't killed him yet. So as you can see, I'm not very fond of holidays."

Sudden shouting from inside made them turn dully.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE!"

"Any resolutions Potter?" Snape asked suddenly.

"FOUR!"

"Oh you know the usual-"

"THREE!"

"-kill the bad guy-"

"TWO!"

"-be the hero-"

"ONE!"

"-and try to live."

"ZERO! HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

"Happy New Years Snape," Harry murmured, sipping at his drink. "Never thought I'd be ringing in the New Years with you." He held out his glass to toast.

Snape moved his, hearing a small 'ting' as the glasses collided. "Same here Potter." He took a sip then looked up seeing a shooting star. "Make a wish," he murmured.

"Famous Harry Potter wishes it was all over." Harry said suddenly. Snape looked over in dull interest. "Harry though… Harry wishes he wasn't famous. He wishes he never had to be called The-Boy-Who-Lived, was never in any prophecy of any kind and never, _ever_ had a fan again." Snape was quiet, watching him, the emotions flickering across his face before the boy, no. _man_, he had to keep reminding himself, shook his head and looked over. "How bout you?"

Snape snorted. "I wish my students would all pass so I could get rid of them."

A smile spread across his features. "Such a simple wish. I know you have one that's more secretive but I won't ask you of it." Harry suddenly sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. "Snape… I don't have a will to go on. I just… I'm just blank."

Snape looked over once more. He didn't know how to reply to that. Harry noticed his look and chuckled. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Snape replied before he'd realized he did.

Harry looked down at his drink, swirling it slightly. "It's just the way I am now… he's destroyed my life… and during times like these… I don't want to be near anyone. I may not have the will to survive and take care of myself but I don't want anyone else killed because of it."

They were silent, wallowing in their own thoughts when Snape turned to him. "Potter… you…" He sighed heavily as Harry cast him a curious look. "You don't have to be the hero…"

Harry raised an eyebrow then snorted. "Yeah… I do… haven't you heard the prophecy?"

"Yes. So?"

"So. I'm the only one who can do it."

"You're the one that has to finish him… don't lay everything upon your shoulders. Leave the auror work to the aurors. You just focus on him."

Harry looked at him and gave a small smile. "Thank you Professor."

"Snape." Harry rolled his eyes in good humor and looked back at the sky.

A sudden squeal made both men start as a red haired blue eyed 19-year-old flung herself at them. "Harry!" Ginny collided with him, kissing him. "Happy New Years Harry!"

"Happy New Years Ginny." Snape noticed his posture improved, his eyes brightened and a truer smile than any Snape had seen this night pulled on his lips.

"Ron was looking for you Harry!" she chirped. "Said he wanted to ask you something… you know… about all that firewhiskey you stole from him and started handing out to everyone."

Snape couldn't help letting out a snort causing the youngest Weasley to jump and spin then exhale. "Hello Professor Snape."

"Miss Weasley."

"It's been awhile."

"It has."

"How've you been?"

"Fine. You?"

"Pretty good. You know, surviving Harry's evil fan club and all." Harry shot her a glare which she returned by sticking her tongue out. She turned back to Snape and smiled then hooked her arm through Harry's. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to steal Harry back."

Snape waved a hand. "Please do. He is merely a thorn in my side."

Harry scowled as Ginny giggled. He turned to her. "You laugh? You're supposed to defend your boyfriend."

She grinned. "But it's true!"

"Ginny!" She started laughing and despite himself Harry grinned.

Snape watched this out of the corner of his eye before Ginny turned to him. "Happy New Years Professor," she chirped before dragging Harry away. Harry gave a slight wave as they turned.

"Potter." He glanced back. Snape nodded towards Ginny. "There's your will."

Harry blinked then smiled, Ginny looking between the two, confused. "Happy New Years Severus."

"Happy New Years Harry."

Harry smiled, turning back to the house. As they walked away, he heard Ginny ask, "what the bloody hell was that about?"

"You know Gin, your brother would be angry if he heard you swearing."

"Oh merlin! My brother! Hurry! We gotta leave."

Snape watched as Harry was dragged quickly into the house. A shrill shriek echoed a moment later and they raced back out, Harry and Ginny laughing as Ron raced after them.

"Bloody morons!" the redhead boy shouted. "Get back here! Harry stole the rest!"

"You said I could have as much as I wanted Ronnykins!" Harry called back.

"Not _ALL_ of it!"

"I didn't have all of it! I had three!"

"And how many did you take?!"

"Four!"

"So where'd the other one go?!"

Snape glanced down at the bottle in his hands then back up. "I gave it away!"

"To who?!"

"Um… the bat!" Snape scowled lightly.

"The bat?" Ron asked in confusion then snarled. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He leapt at Harry.

"GINNY!" Squealing in laughter, Ginny leapt at Harry, grabbing him in a hug as they apparated and Ron landed on his face in the ground.

The redheaded boy stood up quickly, Snape expecting a snarl on his face but he was laughing and rolling his eyes. Hermione came out of the house. "Ron? Did Harry and Ginny leave?"

Ron laughed and nodded. "Bloody prat. Had to let him steal four bottles of firewhiskey before he was laughing."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin. I though he was never going to smile." Ron tossed an arm around his wife's shoulders as they walked back into the house.

Snape shook his head lightly, looking back up at the stars.

"_Christmas. The day of giving. Who cares. If Voldemort gave me a gift, it'd be that he'd drop dead, choking on a pickle." ---"A pickle?" ---"A pickle."_

"_Famous Harry Potter wishes it was all over. Harry though… Harry wishes he wasn't famous. He wishes he never had to be called The-Boy-Who-Lived, was never in any prophecy of any kind and never, ever had a fan again…How bout you?" ---"I wish my students would all pass so I could get rid of them." ---"Such a simple wish. I know you have one that's more secretive but I won't ask you of it." _

He ran a hand over the dark mark on his forearm then looked up as a star flew across the sky.

_I wish Voldemort would keel over from a pickle._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's Death!**

**By: Rita Skeeter **

Earlier this morning You-Know-Who was found, deceased in the middle of Diagon Alley. Next to him was a small glass jar with a note attached saying 'Dear Tom, these are for you. Don't worry. They're not poisoned, cursed or hexed in any way though you can go ahead and gladly check. Hope you had a rotten Christmas! Much hate, The Boy-Who-You-Couldn't-Kill.'

It is official. You-Know-Who is dead.

Cause of death: choking on a pickle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes… well… a pickle was the first thing I could think of… (_sweat drop_) I also know that Britain probably doesn't celebrate the 4th of July… but America does… and I'm American… so… yeah…

Anyway, hopefully you've enjoyed your holidays and you're enjoying the beginning of a new year.

The best of luck to everyone in the New Year,

**Kadasa Mori**


End file.
